1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display device that may be used for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device has a small thickness, a light weight and a low power consumption so that the liquid crystal display device is used for a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone or the like. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly. The liquid crystal display panel controls a light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer to display an image. The backlight assembly is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a polarizing plate to polarize a light provided from the backlight assembly and a light exits from the liquid crystal display panel. When the polarizing plate includes a polarizing layer formed through drawing, the liquid crystal display panel may be bent due to contraction of the polarizing layer. Since the liquid crystal display panel is being developed to reduce its thickness, bending of the liquid crystal display panel may be more deteriorated.